


But First We Dance

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I may continue this in a smut fic, Leavers Ball, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Dancing is supposed to be fun and distracting, not standing around trying hard not to undress your girlfriend with your stare.





	But First We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leavers Ball!

**TRIXIE**

It’s incredibly unfair how fucking gorgeous Keris looks in her blue dress.

It’s unfair because it’s a pretty good dress–it’s an amazing dress–and all I want to do is take it off. I think about flicking one strap off her shoulder. Then the other. I want to watch it float down to the floor. Right here and right fucking now. But yeah, no, that’s not how dances are supposed to go.

Okay. I need to get distracted.

Keris senses my distress and squeezes my hand, gently. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m alright,” I say, flashing her a smile. “You’re just too bloody hot, princess; it’s insane. I need a distraction.”

“Hey, wanna eavesdrop on Simon and Baz?” Keris asks and she’s pulling at me before I can even reply. Of course she already knows the answer. (Not like me to pass up an opportunity to nose around.)

But as we get close to them Baz sneers at us, so we back off. Some people are just unpleasant. And then there’s Baz.

“I still can’t believe you were right about them,” Keris says.

“Please. Like, it was _so_ obvious, luv.”

She grins and says, “They look cute.”

“Yeah, they do,” I say. “But we’re cuter.”

“Well, obviously.” She smiles a Keris smile: equal parts adorable and freaking sexy. And fuck Merlin she’s so bad because she _knows_ , she knows it makes me so fucking weak.

“Dance with me, babe,” I say as I wrap an arm around her neck and pull her closer. I kiss her pink glossy lips. So soft and so perfect. I mentally thank Penny for teaching me that kiss-proof lipstick spell. (Even if she didn’t mean to.)

“This isn’t dancing,” Keris says, smiling against my lips.

“Right. Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she says and kisses me again. “No way.”

“Good. Because I’m not stopping. Ever.”

I just can’t wait for this ball to be over.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
